Big Time Crush
by JennyLovesU
Summary: What if the story didn't end at the cinema? And what if Steve has a side no-one knows...yet?
1. Chapter 1

'You look great tonight.' Camille turned around. Since the cinema was really busy because of the new movie, it could've been anyone who said that, but Camille already recognized his voice.

'Thank you,' she replied, looking how Logan was struggling to find the right words.

'Look, I may have made a huge mistake,' he started. Camille suddenly felt where this was going. She did indeed wear the blue dress that could win Logan back, and she was sitting very lonely at the small table, but what Logan didn't know yet was…

'One small popcorn, no butter.' Before Logan could finish his story, and before Camille had warned him, a pretty tall guy presented a huge bag of popcorn to Camille. Not sure what to do or say, Camille stuttered:

'Logan…this is Steve. Ehm, he's my date tonight.' Logan gasped in surprisement. He had thought of different ways Camille could have reacted, but this wasn't one of them.

'Oh eh…' He tried to find the right words to explain his feelings.

'That is great!' he said, smiling and trying to hide his true feelings. He was actually not happy. Not at all. Camille had looked so sad when he spoke to the new girl, and he hoped she still had feelings for him. But this guy just took his place! And he wasn't even better looking than him!

'Did you wanna ask me something?' Camille asked. She noticed Logan was hiding something, but couldn't figure out what. Logan swallowed before he answered.

'No I ehm, was just gonna say that I hope you two have a great time tonight.' He forced himself to smile. It worked on Steve.

'Thanks, you too man,' he said, not knowing what was actually going on. Camille smiled as well and stood up from her seat.

'See ya!'

'See ya…' Camille walked away, still smiling. It was hard to tell if she knew Logan's true meaning. Logan bit his lip and sat down. He looked as she walked away. The moment he closed his eyes in a deep sigh, Camille hesitated and looked back at him. Then she ran to Steve and went into the cinema.

**Yes I know this is a direct copy from the ending of Big Time Crush, but my story is based on this part so I had to upload this as the first chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the part that I came up with :D I'll write the next chapter tomorrow ;)**

'Logan, are you still upset about the whole Camille-Steve thing?' Kendall asked slightly irritated because Logan hadn't been talking for quite some time. Logan was lying on the couch, his arms crossed as he watched TV.

'No I'm not! I've never been upset!' he mumbled. Kendall put down his milkshake and looked at his watch. Jo would arrive in 5 minutes. He sat down next to Logan and turned off the television. Logan protested, but Kendall kept holding the remote so Logan couldn't do anything. He gave in and fell back on the couch again.

'I don't want to talk about it Kendall,' Logan said in a soft but sad voice. Kendall put his hand on the shoulder of the smaller boy.

'Hey I know you still like Camille, but she's dating Steve now, you really have to let her go,' he said, hoping it was some good advice. But Logan sighed. He really didn't want to talk about it, so he grabbed his book and went to his bedroom. Kendall didn't follow him. It was better to let him be for some time, pushing never worked with Logan. There was a knock on the door. Kendall opened it and Jo entered after kissing her boyfriend on his cheek.

'So tell me, what's wrong?' she asked with her arms crossed and a look on her face that Kendall knew very well. He could say whatever he wanted; Jo would push him until she found out the truth.

'Logan's heartbroken because Camille is dating someone,' he confessed. Jo frowned.

'I thought they had broken up?' she asked confused. Kendall nodded.

'They did… sort of. But it was obvious they still had feelings for each other, but now..'

'Camille is dating someone else,' Jo finished Kendall's sentence. He nodded.

'I think we should just give him time.'

'I think we should invite him to come with us to the park,' Jo said. She gave Kendall her don't-you-dare-to-disagree smile, and so Kendall went to Logan's room. Logan was lying on his bed, cellphone in one hand, his teddy bear in the other. His face was pale and he was undoubtedly somewhere else with his mind than in this room. Kendall hesitated, then sat down next to the boy. Logan didn't notice him until he cleared his throat.

'Oh, hi Kendall,' Logan whispered.

'Logie, what's wrong? You're upset, don't deny it.'

'I'm…no it's just…I don't know! I mean I like her, but we broke up, and I never really.. okay maybe I still like her a lot but…Kendall what do I do!' Kendall chuckled. When put under a lot of pressure, Logan could say the weirdest things. He tapped his friend on the back.

'You just have to talk to her buddy,' he said.

'What's with you guys and talking?' Logan suddenly shouted. Kendall raised his eyebrows in a both confused and warning way. Logan swallowed and said with an unusual high voice:

'Yeah I'll go talk to her.' Kendall suddenly remembered what he came here for.

'After we've been to the park. Jo wants you to come with us,' he said. Logan grinned by the look on his friends face. Though Kendall was the leader of the four boys, Jo was in control of him.

'Sure, I'll come with you.'

Though Logan couldn't get Camille out of his head, while walking towards the park he felt a little better. Being with his friends always made him feel better. Jo was telling a story about something that had happened at the set today and both Kendall and Logan laughed. Until they arrived at the park. While Jo and Kendall kept on walking, Logan suddenly froze. Kendall turned around, worried about the look on his friend's face.

'What's up buddy?' Logan didn't respond but kept on staring.

'Logan?' Jo waved her hand in front of Logan's eyes. He then snapped out of his trance.

'W-what? I was just…there's nothing wrong,' he stuttered, but he looked nervously at the thing he had been staring at before. Kendall followed his look and gasped. Camille and Steve were making out on the grass. Kendall stepped in front of Logan, so he couldn't see it anymore.

'Let's go somewhere else,' he said, putting his hand on Logan's shoulder. The smaller boy bowed his head but didn't say anything. Suddenly there was a scream. Kendall turned around and Logan stepped aside to look what was happening. Logan's breathing stopped as something seemed to block his throat to what he saw. Camille was on the floor, Steve nowhere to be seen and people were yelling to call 911. The last thing Logan saw was how someone used CPR, then everything turned black.

**Though it's just the 2nd chapter, reviews would be nice, makes me want to write even more and faster :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the sweet reviews :) So here's chapter 3 :D**

The hospital was empty, which made it even more quiet and horrifying. Logan didn't dislike the hospital, he wanted to be a doctor so then he'd have to work there, but this time was different. His hands were still trembling a little bit when he thought back to what had happened. How he had seen Camille lying there on the ground and how he had fainted. He had regained consciousness in a hospital bed, but after some check-ups he could leave it. Now he was sitting together with the other boys and Jo, waiting for the doctor to come and give them some information about Camille's state. For the past hour, no-one had done anything. Even James hadn't looked into his mirror, which had to be a record for him. Suddenly Kendall sighed.

'Guys, I'm sick of waiting. I'm going to look for that doctor and he has to…' Coincidence or not, a doctor came up to the boys.

'Are you here for Camille Roberts?' he asked. Logan couldn't tell from his voice whether he was bringing good or bad news, but he jumped up and just like the others, he stared at the doctor. The doctor smiled.

'She's going to be fine. Everything is working normally, she just has to stay in the hospital for some days to make sure things won't go wrong again,' he said. It felt as if something that had been blocking his chest disappeared when the doctor had said that. Logan felt relieved and took a deep breath.

'Can we see her?' he asked. He noticed his voice didn't sound like it normally did. Probably because he had been crying. The doctor nodded.

'Follow me,' he replied, and everyone joined him as he walked to her room. Logan looked at the closed door. What if it would be too painful for him to see her? What if he broke down in tears? What if… He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'Logie stop worrying. She's fine, the doctor said it. Let's just go inside okay?' Kendall whispered. Logan took a deep breath, nodded and opened the door. Though he saw exactly what he'd expected to see, it still shocked him. Camille was dressed in a hospital gown, her face pale and her eyes closed. There were wires all around her, most of them going to a big monitor which was put next to her bed. The doctor had been right; her heart rate, blood pressure and all other things displayed seemed to be normal.

'Logan…' Logan turned his head to the weak whisper.

'Hey Camille,' he answered, trying to smile. This time his fake smile didn't work.

'I can see you're worried Logie. Don't, I'm gonna be fine. Within a few days I'll be out of my bed and slapping you again each time I see you.' This made Logan smile for real.

'Do you know what happened? We were in the park but first you were…happy and the next second on the ground,' Kendall said, carefully choosing his words. Camille hesitated, then shook her head.

'Sorry guys, it's all blurry. I can only remember going to the park, and waking up in this bed. And Carlos, what's wrong? You've been jumping up and down since you entered!' They all looked at Carlos, who was indeed jumping while holding something behind his back.

'I've seen this show about hospitals and they serve terrible food there, so I brought some delicious food instead!' He presented what he had brought with him: a bouquet of corndogs. They all laughed. Carlos with his obsession over corndogs; he always ate them and brought them to the weirdest places. But at least they had a laugh.

'Camille, can I talk to you in person?' Logan suddenly asked serious. Carlos protested, but Kendall grabbed him at his collar and dragged him out of the room with James and Jo behind him. Jo closed the door and an awkward silence fell.

'I…there's something I need to tell you,' Logan started. Camille smiled, knowing what was coming.

'I have something to tell you to,' she replied. Logan blushed. He cleared his throat, ready to make his confession.

'I ehm… I still love…'

'Camille!' Logan's sentence was interrupted by a scream just outside the door. Before they knew it, the door swung open, and Steve stumbled in. Logan was startled. Why didn't his friends stop him? Steve ran towards Camille and hugged her tight.

'S-steve!' Camille whispered, barely being able to talk because of the tight hug. Steve took her head in his hands and kissed her. At first Camille was a little surprised too, then she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back. Logan couldn't move. For the second time Steve had ruined his moment. For the second time, Steve had come in between him and the person he loved. Logan wanted to scream, to pull Steve away from the bed, to kiss Camille. All these thoughts made him dizzy, and he grabbed the bed to not fall over. They still didn't notice him. Not sure what to do, Logan stumbled towards the door and closed it behind him.

'Logie, I'm so sorry. We tried to stop him but he was so strong. Are you…'

'Let's just go. Camille needs to rest,' Logan cut off Kendall's apologizing. As he walked away, he felt a tear rolling down his cheek, followed by more.

**Poor Logie :( I know this chapter is short, but there's lots more coming! And the next chapter will be longer and more awesome, I promise ;) And perhaps then you'll find out what actually happened to poor Camille...or maybe I'll keep it a secret :P Keep reading my new chapters and you'll find out ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I promised you a longer story, but I kinda thought of something else to end with so I had to make some changes. Sooo I'm sorry, not the longest chapter I've made, but at least not too short, right? **

Camille woke up from a weird dream. She wiped the sweat of her forehead and took some deep breaths until she had calmed down from the nightmare. Nightmares were often not true, but this was like an exact copy of what had happened that day in the park.

'_Camille, I really love you,' Steve whispered while he played with her hair. Camille blushed and smiled. _

'_I like you too Steve, but don't you think we're going a little too fast?' Steve's hand turned into a fist behind her back. _

'_What do you mean? Don't you love me?' he asked and Camille noticed his voice had changed. _

'_I like you a lot Steve, really! It's just… I've just come out of a relationship and it's all…'_

'_So you still like him?' Steve said, on the edge of losing his patience. Camille put her hand on his arm. His muscles were contracted, and she suddenly didn't feel at ease anymore. _

'_What do you want me to say Steve? I like you, I want to be with you. But you've got to have respect for my feelings and what I want and don't want!' Camille replied. Steve opened his mouth to shout something back, then he noticed something._

'_There is your little Logan-friend. Let's kiss to make him jealous,' he said grinning. Before Camille could stop him, Steve pulled her close to him and kissed her. Camille was startled. She liked the kiss; she did indeed have feelings for him. But what about Logan..? She turned Steve a little and looked at Logan. His face showed he didn't like what he saw. Actually he looked quite pale. No, this was wrong. Camille pulled away from Steve when Kendall stepped in front of Logan. _

'_Steve I…'_

'_You betrayer!' he shouted and when he turned around he swung his arm against her throat. She fell to the ground, grabbing her throat, but she couldn't breathe. It was like someone was choking her, there was no air going in or out her lungs. Little dots came in her sight and she knew it was bad. Someone screamed, but that was the last thing she heard before it all turned black._

Camille wiped away the sweat again. Steve couldn't have done it on purpose, and that's why she hadn't told Logan or the others about it. He would have freaked out and they all would have beaten up Steve. But this wasn't his fault. Her phone vibrated on the bedside table. It was a text message, and she saw she had missed a few.

**[From: Steve]**

**[To: Camille]**

**Hey honey, how are you today? I'm sorry I can't pick you up and those boys have to do it, I have to work. **

**Xxxs**

**[From: Carlos]**

**[To: Camille]**

**Hey want me to buy you some corndogs for your return?**

**Corndogskisses**

**[From: James]**

**[To: Camille]**

**Can't wait to see you back at the pool ;) Will be picking you up this afternoon!**

**Xoxo**

**[From: Kendall]**

**[To: Camille]**

**Happy to come back home again? We all missed you here ;)**

**Xx**

Camille smiled. The boys were so nice to her. Except… She searched through her messages, but there was only 1 text from Logan. Since the first day they'd visited her, he hadn't come by again, saying he had too much homework to do or wasn't feeling well himself. But Camille knew it was something else that was bothering him. That Steve had interrupted their conversation by kissing her. She missed Logan, and hoped he'd come to pick her up as well. She looked at the time on her cellphone. In just half an hour they'd come pick her up. Gave her enough time to make herself ready, and as she thought that she searched for her clothes.

'Kendall, why again did I have to come too?' Logan asked a little irritated. He didn't want to pick up Camille. In the last few days he hadn't been sleeping very well, his homework wasn't finished in time and they couldn't record a song because his voice had sounded terrible. He wanted to see Camille so bad, he wanted to hug her and never let go, but he didn't want to see Steve again.

'Because I know you want to see her Logie, you've been acting strange since our first and your last visit,' Kendall replied, dragging the smaller boy to the car.

'We want our Logie-bear to be happy!' Carlos added. Logan sighed at hearing his nickname. He preferred to be called Logan, or Logie, but the Logie-bear nickname was not his favorite. He sighed again, ignored Carlos who was calling his nickname over and over again, and stepped into the car.

As they got closer to the hospital, his body got tenser. James noticed this and put his hand on Logan's arm.

'Hey, Camille wants to see you too. And Steve isn't coming, so you don't need to worry okay?'

'I know…it's just, I haven't seen her for so long,' (Kendall rolled his eyes; it had only been 3 days!) 'and what if I can't control my feelings?' James smiled.

'Let Doctor Love, so me, tell you something…' he started, but Kendall cut him off.

'Or let me say something: Logan, don't worry so much! You're still friends with her, you can't just ignore that!' Logan bowed his head, then nodded. Kendall was right. All of them were right, he couldn't ignore or deny his feelings for Camille, and he shouldn't be afraid of meeting her. What was he thinking? They arrived at the hospital, expecting to go inside and pick Camille up in her room, but she was already standing outside, jumping from one for to the other of excitement. Logan grinned. This was the Camille he knew and loved.

'Logan! You're here too!' she shouted as soon as she saw him. She stepped forward and for a moment Logan thought she was going to hug him. But instead she gave him a slap in his face. Logan frowned, not expecting this, and felt his stinging cheek. But then he smiled and pulled Camille in a hug.

'I've missed you too,' he whispered, and he felt Camille put her arms around him and held him tight too.

'Logan, about Steve that day…'

'Camille. I think I still love you, and I made a terrible mistake breaking up with you and dating the other girl,' Logan whispered. He saw Camille blushed. There was a slight hesitation, then Camille pulled Logan towards her and their lips touched. In between the long kiss Camille whispered 'I love you too Logan'. Kendall smiled and put his arm around Jo while they all watched as Logan and Camille solved their problems in their way; by kissing.

But what they didn't know was that someone else was watching too. He nearly shouted, but kept the words inside. He started the engine of his car and drove off. This Logan had to go. Camille belonged to him, forever!

**Awww I love Camille and Logan :) Just watched Big Time Rocker, loooved them together! But evil is near for Logie, so hold on tight, things are gonna get dangerous! And sorry if I don't write for the next 2 days, have really busy agenda, but I'll try to write as much as I can. Can't wait for the new chapter myself :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**My weekend sure was busy, but today had some time so here's chapter 5 :D Thanks for all the reviews, still have lots planned for Camille and Logan. For my second fanfic, and first one with chapters I think I'm doing a pretty good job, right ;)**

He had it all planned out. It was a good thing that person had contacted him Logan and Camille were back together. Steve grinned. He wanted to see Logan's face when he'd find out one of his friends had betrayed him. But his plan was perfect, even without that. Logan would regret having kissed Camille.

They arrived at the Palm Woods, Kendall holding hands with Jo, Logan with his arm around Camille and James and Carlos holding Camille's stuff.

'Why can't we put our arms around our girlfriends?' Carlos complained. Kendall grinned and looked back at his friend.

'Simply because you don't have a girlfriend, and someone has to carry Camille's stuff, right?' Jo grinned as well when she saw the looks on her two friend's faces. Suddenly mr. Bitters jumped in front of them.

'I can see you're very good at carrying stuff. Here you go, this needs to be brought to the second floor, have fun with it!' he said as he dumped more stuff into the arms of Kendall, Jo, Carlos and James. Logan and Camille had just escaped it, and were almost rolling over the floor laughing at their friends, who were stunned by the amount of stuff they had to carry.

'Sorry Jo, but I got to talk to Camille,' Kendall said, and he gave the bags he had been carrying to Jo. She protested, but Kendall smiled, gave her a kiss and ran after Logan and Camille.

'So what did you want to talk to me about?' Camille asked. They sat on the couch in apartment 2J. It would take at least 30 minutes for the others to arrive now that the elevator had broken down and they would have to carry it all up the stairs. She grinned by the thought of that. But Kendall looked serious.

'I've heard some things about Steve, Camille. That he's really bad at break-ups. And with that I mean he isn't the forgiving type.' Logan put his arm around Camille, as if he was protecting her already.

'I know that, thanks Kendall,' Camille said smiling.

'I sent him a message that he had to come here this afternoon. If something goes wrong, I know you guys will be there for me,' she continued. Kendall nodded.

'Always, right Logan?' But Logan didn't give a reply. His face was paler than before and he looked startled of something, while staring at his phone.

'Logie, what's wrong?' Camille whispered. This wasn't like Logan at all. Suddenly he jumped up from the couch.

'Nothing, I just…have to do something. I'll be right back,' he said, and Kendall could hear the fear in his voice. But before either of them could do something, Logan had turned around and ran out of the apartment.

All sorts of thought were running through his mind. Why? When? What could he possibly do? Logan ran down the stairs, but was so confused and scared that he didn't see James, Carlos and Jo coming. He bumped into them, and the four of them stumbled down the stairs. James immediately jumped up, grabbing his mirror and checking whether his hair still looked perfect. Carlos sat up surprised to what had happened.

'Logan? Can't you watch out when you're running down the stairs? Now my…' but Jo's voice trailed off. He didn't look good at all, but Jo was pretty sure it was not because of the fall. He looked scared of something, and it was obvious he was put under a lot of pressure since he had that look on his face, and Jo knew it very well.

'Logan get up and follow me. And you guys get this stuff upstairs,' she said, pulling Logan to his feet and dragging him downstairs. They heard Carlos and James complain, but then went into the lobby, where they sat down. Logan looked at his hands and didn't say a word. He knew that if Jo would ask him something, there was no way he could win against her.

'So,' Jo started. Even before she could ask what was wrong, Logan buried his face in his hands and said:

'I-I got a message…from S-steve,' he stuttered, on the edge of breaking down. Jo gasped. Logan never stuttered, expect when he was expressing his feelings or something was really wrong. Logan gave her his phone and she searched for the message.

**[From: unknown]**

**[To: Logan]**

**How dare you take my girlfriend! Camille is mine, and I won't let you take her!**

Jo's face turned a little pale too. She didn't recognize the number, but it was obvious this was from Steve. There was another text.

**[From: unknown]**

**[To: Logan]**

**Meet me at the park and I will leave your friends alone**

It was sent just a couple of minutes ago. That's why he freaked out, Jo thought while she looked at Logan. Though he was the smartest boy of the four, this was too much to handle.

'Logan, you have to tell the others. They can help and…'

'No!' Logan snapped.

'I have to do this alone, that's what he asked. But I…I don't know what to do.' Tears appeared in his eyes, but he wiped them away and pretended Jo hadn't seen it. But ofcourse she had. She stood up and sat next to him on the couch. Logan knew what she was going to do and wanted to prevent it, but Jo pulled him in a hug and didn't let go that easily. Now Logan couldn't fight the tears anymore.

'C-camille was in the hospital and…and now t-this. I don't know what t-to do any-anymore Jo! I-I don't want to get h-hurt and I don't w-want to let any of...of you get hurt,' he stammered. The tears dripped onto Jo's shoulder and chest. She rubbed his back comfortably and whispered things like 'it'll be okay Logie' and 'don't you worry', but she actually didn't know what to do either.

'Let's just go upstairs okay? We'll think of something,' she said and forced herself to smile. Logan wiped away the tears and nodded. They got up and were about to walk to the stairs when a voice made them freeze.

'You're not going anywhere.' Logan turned around. Though he was still 5 meters away, Logan could feel the pressure. It was like someone was trying to choke him, because all of a sudden he had problems breathing. Everything else in the room seemed to disappear, and his body started to shake. He didn't even feel Jo pulling his hand, desperately trying to get Logan out of here. He felt the cold sweat running down his spine, making his shirt wet. Steve grinned. With 2 steps he was in front of him.

'Hi Logan,' he said, still having an evil grin on his face. There was a clicking sound, probably the sound of a knife that was unfolded. Logan heard people scream and he knew he had to do something if he didn't want to be killed. But he couldn't. He just froze. In slow-motion he saw Steve push his arm forward, but even before the knife had reached him, he fainted. The last thing that went through his mind were his friends. He hadn't been able to save them. He had failed.

**Poor poor Logie :( Steve is such a terrible person! And he will do some more bad things :( **

**Review and tell me what you want to see, I love reviews and I get awesome ideas from them :) Hope to have finished the next chapter soon :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been busy, busy, busy! I even had to put "writing the next chapter for my fans" into my schedule, and still I got short on time! And another sorry, this time for the depressing chapter that I've written. No good at all, but please don't kill me for it!**

There was blood everywhere. People were screaming but it was like the sound was blocked. All she heard was a terrifying noise, someone's scream, and it took her some time to realize it was her own. She tried to move, but somehow she couldn't. Her hands were sweaty and her mouth dry. All of a sudden he turned towards her. She could see blood-spatters on his hands. His eyes looked right at her and his grin widened. She knew what he was thinking, but instead of running away from the murderous guy, she took a few steps back, until she hit the wall behind her. She knew escaping was impossible.

'Jo, right?' Steve asked, stepping away from Logan's unconscious, if not dead, body. She noticed her hearing was back, but no one in the hallway screamed anymore. They were too frightened. Steve slowly walked towards her. The knife he was holding was all red. Steve saw she looked at it.

'Oh don't worry, I won't kill you, if you tell me where Camille is. I still got some unfinished business with her,' Steve chuckled. Even though she was scared, she shook her head. She couldn't let this maniac get to Camille. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

'LET HER GO!' Jo opened her eyes. Someone jumped in front of her. Judging by the length of the boy, the clothes he was wearing and the familiar smell, Jo knew who it was.

'Kendall! I-I tried to…Logan he is…Steve had..he stabbed…' She couldn't find the right words and now that she felt a little safer, she began to cry. Suddenly James was next to her as well. He grabbed her and held her while Kendall was still blocking Steve's way to her. Within a second, Carlos was next to Kendall too. Steve seemed a bit startled.

'I-I'll get you guys! You will regret every day of your lives!' he shouted. Then he turned around, deliberately stepped on Logan's wrist hoping it to break, and he ran off. As soon as he was out of sight, many people started to cry. Some even fainted or broke down. Kendall was the first one who sat down next to his bleeding friend. The boy's white shirt had turned into a red one. His face was pale and if someone had seen him this way, not noticing he was actually breathing, he'd thought Logan was dead. His lips were pale as well, and though he was breathing, it was erratically. With trembling fingers, Kendall slid up Logan's shirt and gasped. He heard Carlos break down in tears, and felt some rolling down his own cheeks too. There was so much blood Kendall could barely find the stab-wound. When he found it, he pressed the wound so no more blood would be spilled. Logan groaned.

'I-it's okay buddy. It's o-okay. You're gonna be f-f-fine,' Kendall whispered to his friend. He didn't know if Logan would hear it, but served to make him feel better too. Carlos sat down next to Kendall. He was crying really hard.

'W-w-will he b-be okay?' he asked in between sobs. Kendall wiped away a tear, but his bloody hands left a smudge on his cheek. He looked into the reddish and watery eyes of his friend and did the only thing a good leader could do:

'Let's hope so okay? L-let's help him get better.' Carlos forced himself to smile and took Logan's hand. He screamed, and Camille did at the same time too.

'Kendall...h-he is so c-cold!' Carlos cried. Camille, who had just got downstairs, hadn't seen Steve or what had happened. All she saw was Logan, surrounded with blood. Before anyone could tell her anything, she dropped to the floor. James took care of her until the ambulance arrived.

...

James yawned and looked at his watch. 4 hours had passed already since what had happened. Jo had told them in the hospital in full detail. If that person from the floor above them hadn't come up the stairs, all in tears and hadn't told them about what was going on, Kendall might have been too late to help Jo. He had told them Logan had been stabbed, but James never thought it would have been this bad. He had lost a lot of blood and his liver had been cut. He had to go under surgery and they told them he'd probably have to rest in the hospital.

'James, can't you sleep either?' a raspy voice came from 2 chairs next to his. He looked at Kendall who was awake, but didn't look good. His eyes were red and he had bags under them.

'I keep thinking about it. We should've noticed Kendall. We should've been there for him,' James whispered. Carlos and Camille, both next to him, were sleeping and he didn't want to wake them.

'He'll be fine James. He strong and…'

'No he's not! And you know it! Logan has always been the fragile one, the one who keeps his secrets and don't want to talk about them. Who ignores pain. Who doubts about himself. How can you say he's going to be fine when you know...'

'James!' Kendall cut him off, but said it a little bit too loud; Carlos woke up. He looked at Kendall, and then at James, and his eyes started to fill with tears again.

'I'm sorry Kendall. I'm just scared,' James apologized. Carlos leaned against his shoulder and wiped away the tears in his eyes.

'So this Steve did this right?' James nodded.

'But why? I mean, he was friendly to us, and he was Camille's boyfriend and I don't get it,' he continued, his voice getting sadder with every word. James didn't answer. Simply because he couldn't. Kendall had told them Steve couldn't handle break-ups so well, but this was unthinkable!

'Carlos, we don't know either. He was just a little jealous,' Kendall said and he went through Carlos' hair with his hand (the boy wasn't wearing his helmet in the hospital).

'B-but I get jealous sometimes too and I don't want to stab you guys!' Carlos said, still confused. Kendall smiled and gave the boy a hug.

'We know Carlos, we know.'

'B-because I l-love Logan and y-you guys,' Carlos whispered, and he started to cry again. Just at that moment a doctor appeared before them.

'You're here for "Logan" Hortense Mitchell, right?' James smiled; he had almost forgotten Logan's real name was actually Hortense. Kendall nodded.

'The surgery was a success. He's in his room now and he is awake, but don't make it all too difficult for him. Oh and we've noticed he's saying some weird things, which is probably temporary, but if this worsens, you have to call someone. Are you guys ready to go to his room?' James woke up Camille, but none of them answered the doctor, they just followed him in silence. Camille grabbed James' arm and walked closely next to him. She was the most scared of all. Logan was after all her boyfriend, even though they had an on-again-off-again thing. They got to the room, where they paused. Were they ready to face Logan? Kendall took a deep breath, then opened the door and they all stepped inside. But what they saw was far worse than what they expected. And they all felt something inside them break.

**I know, short and stupid, but don't leave me yet, I've still got some more ideas! (and man, I've started to hate Steve more than anything! I should quickly finish this story ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I know, "it took you so looong!" I've been sick for a couple of days, had to stay in bed so no writing for me :( I made this chapter today, but it might be full of mistakes since I'm not really better yet :S **

_Logan looked around him. He was at the Palm Woods, though he wasn't. Everything was different. He frowned when someone entered the empty hallway. It was Kendall. _

'_Hey buddy, you okay?' Before Logan could answer, Carlos appeared._

'_Logie! Don't leave me okay?' He sounded awful, as if he had just been crying. Logan didn't understand it at all. Why were they so scared? He looked at himself, but couldn't find what was wrong. James joined the two boys in front of him. _

'_Hey Logie, get better soon okay? We already miss you.' _

'_What's wrong with you guys? I'm totally fine!' Logan snapped. Now the three boys frowned._

'_Logan, look at your stomach. You have stitches. And your wrist is bruised!' Kendall said, putting his hand on Logan's shoulder. He tried to move away from him, but somehow he couldn't. _

'_Why can't I move? What is going on!' he screamed confused. _

'_Logan you're in the hospital? Can't you see?' James said. Suddenly there was pain in his stomach, and Logan doubled over. _

'_Are you…'_

'_Leave me alone! You guys are nuts!' Logan shouted, which caused even more pain and he started to hyperventilate. He wasn't in the hospital, why didn't they see that? _

'_Logan! Calm down okay? James, call for help!' Kendall tried to comfort Logan but at his touch he winced. _

'_W-why does my stomach hurt? Why c-can't you guys see we're at the P-palm Woods?' Logan groaned. With every breath he took, he felt the pain getting worse. He looked down at his first white shirt and gasped (which caused him to groan again because the pain was almost unbearable). He was bleeding!_

'_G-guys, my stomach!' he whispered, but Kendall had already seen it and started to panic too. _

'_Logan! You shouldn't have resisted or moved! Now all your stitches came lose!' he said angry, but the fear in his voice wasn't hard to miss. Carlos had started to cry again and mumbled things that Logan couldn't hear clearly. He actually didn't even try to capture the things Carlos said; he was too busy looking at his stomach, where his shirt didn't have a white spot anymore. Suddenly someone entered the hallway. Logan recognized him. It was a doctor he knew from his past, from when he had broken his ankle and had been scared to get cast. _

'_Why is he..what is..I don't..' Logan stumbled over the words while the doctor got closer and looked at something next to him. Logan followed his look and was surprised again. Why was there a monitor, those which were in hospitals, next to him? And why was it in the Palm Woods? He pressed a button, and all of a sudden more nurses entered the hall. Where did they all come from? Logan started to panic again. And then it hit him. _The walls around him were white, nothing besides his shirt and his friends' clothes had color. He was lying on a bed, not his own because it was quite uncomfortable. He saw he had tubes and wires all around him, going to the monitor on his right, and his left arm was bandaged.

'Hospital,' he breathed, but he couldn't say anything more; a cap was put over his mouth and nose, and it didn't take long before he lost consciousness.

'Carlos, it's okay buddy.' Kendall pulled the smaller boy in a hug and didn't let go for some seconds. He couldn't believe Logan had been this confused. He hadn't even seen where he was! Carlos had taken this hardest of the three boys, but Camille was definitely the most broken one. Though she had kissed Logan on his cheek and asked him some questions, it seemed like Logan hadn't even seen her. She wasn't crying though. She just sat there, on the floor with her back against the wall, staring into the nothing. James sat down next to her.

'He'll be fine Camille. This is just because of the shock,' James tried to comfort her. She just shrugged. An awkward silence fell. Kendall stared at Logan, who was asleep now. He remembered his last word before he lost consciousness. He had finally realized he was in the hospital, but why had he thought otherwise?

'Guys…' Camille suddenly whispered.

'What if…Steve comes back?' Another silence fell. Ofcourse they had thought about that, but they didn't know what to do. He had already stabbed his friend, so they had to be careful.

'We'll just have to hope he won't,' James said, wrapping his arm around Camille. He felt she was trembling a little bit.

'I can call my dad; he can take care of Steve!' Carlos suggested. They all nodded and Carlos called his dad.

'Kendall, where's Jo?' James suddenly asked. After Steve had run off she had disappeared. Kendall sat down on a plastic chair.

'I don't know James. She said she needed some time alone, but I did ask her to come to the hospital.' Kendall didn't tell everything. After the medics had left with Logan, he had tried to talk some sense into Jo, but she just wouldn't calm down.

'I did this to him!' she kept on whispering. After that she had left, leaving Kendall confused and lonely behind. He didn't understand how she could have done this to Logan, but he didn't want to think about it either. But now that they were in the hospital and she wasn't, the theories made his mind messy. Was she siding with Steve? Hadn't she protected Logan because she didn't want to? Did she send the messages to Logan's cellphone? No, Jo wouldn't want to hurt Logan. Or would she?

'KENDALL!' Kendall jumped from the chair and looked at James, who was waving his hands right in front of him.

'Jeez, where were you man? You're girlfriend's standing outside the door, she wants to speak with you and me.' Kendall followed James to the hallway. Jo was pacing through the hall. She seemed to be scared of something, and when Kendall tried to stop her, she winced and took a few steps back.

'Jo, what's wrong?' Kendall asked concerned.

'I-I contacted S-Steve,' she stuttered. Kendall saw James' facial color change, which wasn't a good sign.

'What do you mean?'

'A-after you left to p-pick up Camille, I thought C-camille would like to have Steve around, s-so I said you guys were picking her up a-and he wanted to surprise her. A-and then I got a text s-saying he had seen L-Logan and Camille kiss and he was a-angry b-b-but..' She broke down in tears. Kendall stepped forward and wanted to hold her, but again she pushed him away.

'I told S-Steve to come and f-f-fix things with Logan. I didn't mean it this way!' James and Kendall both reacted different. Kendall kneeled down with his girlfriend, hugged her tight and whispered it was okay. James on the other hand snapped.

'You caused this? Because of you Logan is in the hospital?' he shouted. Some nurses who were just walking through the hall tried to calm James down, but he was freaking out completely.

'J-James, I'm so sorry,' Jo cried.

'Yeah well YOU're not in the hospital, are you now?' Now Kendall jumped up and faced James.

'Are you saying Jo should have been stabbed rather than Logan?' James first backed off by the dangerous look that was in Kendall's eyes, but then he gave Kendall a push.

'Yes I'm trying to say that! She called that Steve behind our backs! And she is the reason Steve showed up at the Palm Woods, so it's her fault that Logan is in here!' he screamed. Jo stopped crying, looked at James for a second and then ran off. Kendall hesitated. He could run after Jo, but he had to talk some sense into James as well.

'No one deserves to be in the hospital James! You know…'

'Yeah well Jo does.' Something inside Kendall snapped. He pushed James hard enough for him to fall backwards.

'You're Logan's best friend, you should've noticed! But all you look at day in day out, is yourself! And you blame others for bad things that happen!' James looked at him with big eyes. Instead of yelling things back at Kendall, he was silent. Suddenly his eyes filled with tears.

'I'm sorry Kendall, it's just Logan's in the hospital, and Steve still hasn't been caught by the police, and I'm just scared!' Kendall sank to his knees. All the adrenaline and energy that had just flowed through his body had disappeared all at once. His arms and legs felt like lead, and could barely move.

'Kendall, I'm really sorry, you're right no one deserves to be in the hospital,' James apologized in a soft voice. He crawled towards Kendall and they hugged. Kendall smiled and got up with help from James.

'Let's just make sure Logan gets better okay?' James grinned and nodded. They both walked back to Logan's room, Kendall still thinking about Jo and James about Logan, but they stopped after hearing their names.

'KENDALL! JAMES! He...he's here!' Carlos came running through the hallway, his cellphone in one hand and waving with the other.

'Who is?' Kendall asked confused. Carlos stopped in front of them, his head red with exertion. He took some deep breaths before he shouted with a scared voice:

'Steve!'

**Hope it wasn't that bad ^^ Perhaps I'll write the next chapter tomorrow, but on Monday's I'm really busy, so sorry guys if I'm late again! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AAH how can you do this to us? Waiting so long and just such a short chapter?" I know guys, don't shoot me :( It's not really been going well, but I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow, I'm working on that too now :)**

He smiled when the girl he was holding started to cry. This was all going way too easy. After he had entered the hospital, this girl came running towards him. She nearly bumped into him, not looking in front of her, and tried to get away from him as soon as she noticed who he was. The employees in the hospital were alarmed, but it didn't matter. The thing in his right coat pocket would save him from all his pain. He would end this matter, right here and right now. He pushed the girl forward.

'S-Steve p-p-please don't do this!' the girl cried. Steve gave her another push which made her fall.

'Don't you dare say my name again,' he hissed. The girl got up and walked forward again. Steve suddenly remembered her name. She was that girlfriend of Kendall, Jo. He grinned. He could have some fun with that too. They walked right part of the building. Now they just had to find the right room, but that wasn't hard. The Hispanic boy (he didn't remember his name) just put his phone away when he spotted them. His eyes widened, he gasped and then he ran. All Steve had to do was follow him. He grabbed Jo at her arm and stuck his right hand in his pocket. It felt cold and Steve shivered. But there was no turning back, he had to do this! He saw the tall boy, Kendall, and the Hispanic, and James. He remembered James because Camille had told him he was always talking about his "beautiful face" and hair. Camille. Thinking about her made him wince. She was pure evil to just let him down like this. And Logan..he was the devil himself. He felt the anger was building up inside of him, and his grip around the object in his pocket tightened.

'J-Jo! Steve, let her go! She has nothing to do with this!' Kendall said. Steve looked at him and something struck him. Kendall's eyes were filled with fear, fear to lose the love of his life. The fear he had had some years ago. He hesitated. Just at that moment the door opened and Camille stepped outside. Steve looked past her and saw Logan. His eyes were open, and he turned pale when he saw Steve. Suddenly he recognized something in his eyes too. Pain, fear and insecurity.

'L-let her..'

'No! And now shut up and let me get inside. I need to finish this,' Steve cut Kendall off and he stepped towards the door. Kendall wanted to jump in front of him, but Steve took the object out of his pocket. They all gasped. Kendall stepped back, Carlos grabbed James' arm and Camille had to hold onto a chair to prevent her from falling over. They all had seen one of these, but just because Carlos' dad was a policeman. And never had they had a gun pointed at them. Steve's hand trembled a little, but nevertheless they knew he'd shoot, and they let him pass.

'Camille, get in here,' Steve ordered, and Camille quickly followed him. She exchanged looks with Kendall before the door shut behind her.

**Oh and note for the next chapter already: it's a little flashback from Steve. Maybe it'll make you think otherwise about the guy..or not (I still hate him too ;P ) Anyway, it's needed for chapter 10. Hope you don't blame me ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised, here's chapter 9 :) This is a flashback from Steve, which gives a little bit of explanation to why he is acting this way. **

It all started when he decided to go to the club that night. The moment that he saw her, he knew she was the one for him. She had dark, curly hair. When she glanced at him, he already knew her personality: independent, not scared or insecure. She was perfect. He was a little shy and didn't go and speak to her immediately. Instead, he moved around in the club, talked to some of his friends, but he kept his eyes on her. She noticed, and every time she saw him look, she smiled and looked straight in his eyes. She knew it too. All of sudden she was gone. He started to look for her, everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. He felt terrible. He had missed his chance! He waited until the club closed and went home. But on his way back he felt something in his pocket that hadn't been there when he entered the club. It was a small paper with a name and a phone-number. Carmen. A beautiful name, Steve thought as he smiled.

They started to date a few times, and after that got together more often. They were finally a couple when it started to go downhill. Carmen had trouble at home and couldn't see him that often. And who was that other boy?

They were a couple for almost a year when he finally found out. The other boy was threatening Carmen. He knew he had to do something, but didn't know what. He talked to her about it, but she made him swear never to do anything. He kept his promise for another year, but she was depressed and he just couldn't handle it. He remembered the day he confronted the boy as if it was yesterday:

'So you're her boyfriend?' The boy looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

'Is this all she can get? Wow she is even more stupid than I thought!' Steve clenched his hands into fists.

'I-I don't want you to come near Carmen again,' he said, trying to sound confident. But the other boy laughed, stepped forward and grabbed Steve at his collar.

'You listen to me brat, if you break up with her, I'll leave her alone. If you don't…well let's just say both you and her will get hurt.' Steve swallowed. He couldn't break up with her! She was his everything! But he couldn't let this guy hurt her.

'O-okay,' he gave in. The boy let him go, grinned and walked away without looking back.

It all happened that evening. It was pretty cold; it was November so almost winter. He was wearing a blue coat, she her beautiful white one which made her look like an angel. Steve smiled. They had arranged to meet at the top of the flat where she lived. They lay down and stared at the sky, and didn't say anything for half an hour. Then Steve said:

'I really love you Carmen.'

'I love you too Steve, don't ever leave me.' Steve bit his lip. He had to do this.

'Carmen, I need to tell you something. I ran into that boy who's been threatening you and…' Carmen sat up.

'I told you not to confront him! You promised me!' Steve sat up too and wrapped his arm around her.

'I know Carmen, but he hurts you! I can't let that happen. And he said…that if I'd do something for him, he'd leave you alone.' Carmen started to cry.

'W-what do you h-have to do?' Steve cried too and held her tighter.

'I have to break up with you…' A silence fell.

'And what if you don't?'

'Then he'll hurt you, or maybe even kill you!' Steve replied and he shivered by the thought of that.

'Yes indeed.' Both Steve and Carmen were startled. They recognized the voice coming from behind them. They got up quickly and saw him leaning against the wall. He had a scary grin on his face and Steve's hand started to tremble. Carmen held his hand tight and was scared as well.

'L-leave us alone!' Steve was more scared than he had ever been in his whole life. He felt cold sweat running down his back, and he felt like he was frozen right at that spot. He could barely move his lips to speak. The boy noticed and slowly came towards them. When he had reached them, he stopped and grinned for some silent and frightening minutes. Then, all of a sudden, he punched Steve in his stomach. Steve groaned and fell to the ground, trying to ignore the pain. He heard Carmen scream and yell things at the boy. Steve got back up, swaying on his feet.

'D-don't hurt her!' he whispered. The boy's grin grew wider.

'Break up with her and I'll leave you both..for now,' he replied. He was definitely enjoying this. Steve looked at Carmen. Her eyes were filled with tears, but also with fear and love. He opened his mouth to give an answer, but no words seemed to come out of it. Carmen took a deep breath and gave the answer for him:

'He won't. Nothing can come between us.' Her voice didn't tremble, but Steve knew she was frightened. The boy's grin disappeared. He hadn't expected this. He stared for some seconds from one to the other. Then he realized what this meant, and his evil grin appeared again. Before Steve really knew what was going on, he was tossed on the ground, kicked in his face and stomach, and his arm was broken. There was blood everywhere and the pain was unbearable. It felt like he was run over by a truck. Everything hurt. The kicking continued. Black spots appeared in his vision. He heard someone scream, but couldn't tell if it was Carmen or himself. He was on the edge of fainting when it happened. Carmen screamed. She couldn't handle it anymore. Steve got up a little, ignoring the waves of pain flowing through his body. He saw Carmen run to the edge of the flat. He saw her get on it. He saw her blow a kiss at him, and read her last words: 'I love you.' Then she jumped.

Since the incident he had never been the same. He dreamed of her often and wished she'd never committed suicide. All hope was lost until he moved with his parents. That's when he saw her again. She looked the same, it had to be her! But the boy she was with…it was that boy from his past! It had to be! He looked slightly different and she gave him another name, but he could've changed that. But now he could get her back. Now he could finally be with the girl he had loved for so many years, and he'd never let her go again. Steve had called her by her name, but she had laughed:

'My name isn't Carmen! My name is Camille.'

**So, this was the flashback! Don't worry, I don't want you to change your opinion about Steve (I still hate him too), but I figured I could give some explanation. Next chapter will be at the hospital again, I'll write it as soon as possible ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm like one of the most clumsiest persons on earth.. I tripped and fell down the stairs last week, so had to stay in bed with a concussion :( So this chapter, which I wrote in 3 days, might be a little bit confusing and not well-written, sorry for that! I'm getting better and I will write the next chapter soon :)**

They all three sat silent while Steve was pacing back and forward, clearly with his mind somewhere else than in the room. He was definitely thinking of something, but it was too dangerous to make a move while he was holding the gun with his finger on the trigger. Some minutes passed and while Steve was whispering things to himself, the others got more nervous.

'S-Steve?' Camille tried. Steve looked up. His eyes were wild, and he looked confused. He paced back and forth, but suddenly stopped. He waved his gun at Logan.

'YOU! It's all your fault. I have to be with Camille...Carmen.. Argh!' he shouted. Logan blinked a few times. Carmen? Who was this Carmen? Steve waved with the gun again and threw his hands up in the air.

'You have to die!' Steve shouted again. Logan swallowed and tried not to look at the gun. He moved his hands towards Camille's and took her hand in a tight grip. Steve noticed. He stepped to the bed and hit Logan in his face with the gun, leaving Logan with a crushed nose and the blood running down his face.

'DON'T TOUCH HER!'

'S-Steve, let's just talk about this okay?' Logan mumbled, trying to keep the blood out of his mouth. It hurt like hell but he couldn't complain while this maniac was pointing a gun at him. Any critics or just any word could make him lose his mind. If he had not already.

'Talk about it? That's not what you said back then, did you?' Steve rattled. He ordered Jo to go and sit next to Camille and sat in the plastic white chair that was placed next to Logan's bed. He put down the gun in his lap, folded his hands and stared into the nothing for some minutes. Logan broke the silence with a sound Steve had never expected to hear from him; the sound of someone who had started to cry. Steve looked up. Not only blood was running down the boy's face, tears as well. He bit his lip when he saw Steve looking at him. But instead of shouting, Steve remained calm and just stared at him with a confused look on his face. Logan didn't look like the boy from back then. Not at all. But why did he give him the same feelings then? Steve walked to the end of the bed, still thinking about it. Camille wasn't Carmen, but she sure looked like her. And she was just as nice as her. She had to be Carmen!

'I'm not Carmen,' Camille responded in a soft voice. Steve stopped with pacing back and forth. Did he say these things out loud?

'Steve, Camille is not Carmen. We don't even know a Carmen. Please don't hurt us for that!' Jo said. Steve almost forgot she was in the room until she spoke. He walked up to her and pushed her against the wall. She curled into a ball when her head banged against the wall.

'I NEVER SAID YOU COULD SPEAK!' Steve shouted furious. Camille heard there was something else in his voice. Hesitation. He was losing control of himself, and so of the situation, which was a good thing. The police should have been alarmed already, so it was just a matter of time and…

'Don't even think about it!' Steve was in front of her with 1 step, his right hand raised above his head, ready to hit her. She closed her eyes, Logan yelled, but Steve didn't hit her. Instead he pushed her back into the seat, asking her to shut her mouth and walked to the side of the bed again. Suddenly he froze. That's when it hit Logan as well. The gun was still on the side table, just an arm length away from Logan, but at least 2 steps from Steve. There was a moment of silence; no one moved. Then Steve jumped forward as Logan shifted in his bed and reached for the gun.

'Kendall!' he shouted while grabbing the cold piece of metal. Wires were ripped off when he fell out of his bed, struggling with Steve. The bigger boy was ofcourse stronger, but Logan managed to punch him in his stomach and Steve let go of the gun. The door opened at that exact moment and Kendall stumbled in. Steve didn't seem to notice, kicked Logan in his stomach and caught the gun as Logan fell to the ground. The kick had reopened his cuts and a puddle of blood was already forming on the floor. Steve grinned and got up, pointing the gun at the helpless boy now. Kendall stood in the middle of the room, frozen and unsure about the situation. His girlfriend was curled up against the wall, Camille was crying in a plastic chair holding on to the sides tightly, Logan was on the floor and bleeding, and Steve was holding a gun. Even for the fearless leader, this was too much to handle.

'D-Don't do anything stupid, okay Steve? We can fix this..' But Steve had other plans. His evil grin appeared on his face again. He grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him up straight. The poor boy was holding his stomach with 2 hands, trying to prevent him from bleeding to death, and he could barely stand. Steve grabbed his hospital gown and pulled it up.

'That's a nasty cut. Does this hurt?' and with that he pushed the cold gun against the scar. Logan screamed with an unusual high voice and Kendall knew what this meant; he was on the edge of fainting. Kendall made a step forwards, but Steve quickly put the gun against Logan's cheek, leaving a blood smudge on the pale cheek. Kendall stopped and looked at Logan. This was going the wrong way. The police hadn't arrived yet because of a traffic jam, but if they wouldn't show up fast, things would get out of hand. If even more was actually possible. Steve showed him it was.

'Let's go. And Camille you come with us.' He kept the gun against Logan's cheek while stumbling to the door. He was holding Logan so he wouldn't fall over and pushed him outside. Carlos squeaked at the sight of Logan who was bleeding and the gun in Steve's hand. James gasped as well and was stunned for a second. This was enough time for Steve, Camille and Logan to disappear into the elevator. A second after that Kendall entered the hallway, holding Jo close to him.

'Where did they go to?'

'T-the roof,' James replied while Carlos pointed a trembling finger at the elevator.

'We have to get Logan away from Steve, he..' began Kendall, but James interrupted him.

'And make Steve shoot him? No Kendall, we have to wait for the police to arrive!'

'The police is stuck in traffic!' Kendall snapped. When James' eyes widened he knew he should've shut his mouth. He was the only one who knew the police was stuck in traffic, and he had felt no need to tell it to the others. But now they all had to know. They had to do something!

'I'm sorry James, I just..'

'Keep your apology for later, we have to make sure Logan and Camille are okay!' James shouted before Kendall could finish his sentence. Carlos nodded as well and followed James and Kendall into the elevator. Jo still clung to Kendall's side. Kendall pushed the buttons furiously. Finally the doors closed and in silence they were lifted to the highest point of the hospital: the roof. They stopped with a small shock. Everyone held their breath. The doors slowly opened. What they found was shocking. Carlos nearly fainted, James gasped, Jo yelled and Kendall had trouble breathing too. Camille was lying on the floor, her face white, eyes closed but at least she was breathing. Logan sat on his knees on the edge of the roof, his face even paler than Camille's and he was shaking uncontrollably while holding his stomach with 1 hand. Steve was standing next to him, the gun pointed at his head. When he noticed the elevator-doors had opened, he looked at them and grinned.

'It's payback-time!'

**Oh, almost forgot to say: this is almost the end! I think I'll write 1 or 2 more chapters, then I will end it. On the bright side: I will have more time for new stories, and I already have some ideas so I will keep uploading ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Almost the end..with just one more terrible thing to happen..**

The police finally arrived, including mr. Garcia. He marched into the hospital gaining confused looks from people. It wasn't strange the police had arrived, but mr. Garcia was wearing a helmet (just as his son). With big steps he walked towards the reception, where the young woman looked up nervously.

'H-hello sir..' she started, but mr. Garcia interrupted her.

'Where is my son!' he said with an angry tone in his voice. The lady swallowed.

'They went up to the roof sir,' she replied.

'Were you in charge of my son's friend Logan?' he asked. The lady shook her head and pointed at a nurse, who seemed to be just as nervous.

'Walk with me and fill me in with the details. Go go go!' He grabbed the nurse's arm and forced her to walk with him to the elevators.

'Well there was this guy with a gun and..'

'Yes yes, I know that already. What I need to know is: what's the situation on the roof?'

'W-we don't really know sir..'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN "you don't know"?' mr. Garcia shouted as he pressed the buttons of the elevators repeatedly.

'W-we haven't been up there since he was threatening us that if we'd come too close, he'd shoot the boy,' the nurse replied, her voice shaking of fear. Mr. Garcia sighed when the doors finally opened. He stepped inside, pulling the scared nurse with him, and several policemen followed him.

'We did some background-checks on the bad-boy,' mr. Garcia said while they waited to be lifted to the roof.

'It seems he lost his girlfriend by the name Carmen, who committed suicide by jumping of a roof. It seemed she was being bullied by a guy named Thom. This, what was his name again, Steve is obviously reliving his past and freaking out. We have to stabilize him, take him in and we'll all be fine.' The elevator stopped. Slowly the doors opened, and even Mr. Garcia gasped. He slowly stepped out of the elevator, his eyes focused on the two boys straight ahead of him, one holding a gun and the other one on his knees and already bleeding.

'Dad!' Mr. Garcia was hugged by his son. He wanted to hug him back, but Carlos let go quickly.

'Steve will kill Logie!' His voice croaked and he was crying. Mr. Garcia put his hand on Carlos' shoulder and smiled.

'It'll be okay son, I'm here now,' he said, although he wasn't sure himself. He had seen many cases like this one, but Logan was already bleeding which made it a little more complicated. And there was a girl in front of them who probably had fainted. She needed medical attention too. He bit his lip. This could get nasty if he wasn't careful. He stepped forwards until Steve shouted it was far enough and threatened to shoot.

'Steve isn't it? Steve, listen to me. You don't want to do this. He is..'

'You don't understand! I have to! I can't live without her and he is taking her away from me!' Steve interrupted him. Mr. Garcia wasn't sure he was talking about Carmen or Camille, but he had to get the idea out of Steve's head. He took a step forward, but Steve pressed the gun hard against Logan's head, which almost made him lose balance.

'Steve, you can't just take his life! Let's talk about it okay?'

'No! No! I can't live without her.. I have to..' He pulled the gun back from Logan's head and waved with it.

'Steve, listen to me man..' But Steve didn't listen at all. He was put under so much pressure, and he just couldn't handle it.

'NO! It has to end, right now!'

He pointed the gun.

Everyone screamed.

The police took their gun, but were too late.

A gunshot, and then a terrifying silence.

**I'm sorry. I had to let him die. So sorry.. Tomorrow last chapter to give this story a proper ending..**


	12. Chapter 12

He opened his eyes. Everything was white. Was he in heaven? He groaned when his head suddenly hurt. Okay, so not in heaven. But then where was he? He tried to move his arms and legs, but he stopped as soon as he saw there were wires attached to his arms. He followed the wires to a big monitor. He was in the hospital? Ofcourse he was. He must have fainted right after the gunshot. Suddenly he gasped. The gunshot! So... he was dead? This was finally over? He smiled of relieve.

All of a sudden the door opened and a nurse came in. She made some notes and wanted to leave when she saw he was awake.

'I see you're awake. The..'

'Is he..dead?' The nurse swallowed before she answered.

'Yes he is.' He could barely hide his happiness. The nurse forced herself to smile. It had been a crazy day for her too and he couldn't blame her for not being happy.

'They are waiting for you outside. I'll send them in,' she said. He nodded, and hoped he'd see Camille. He just wanted to hold her for as long as possible. He closed his eyes. He heard the door open and people move in.

He swallowed. Suddenly he was nervous. What would happen? Would they blame him for what happened? Ofcourse they would...he was the one to blame after all. He swallowed again and then opened his eyes. They just stood there, tears in their eyes.

'It's all over now.' Camille entered the room too. Her face was pale, except for her eyes, which were red because she had been crying. Suddenly she stormed towards him, and based on her facial expression, he couldn't tell whether she was going to slap him, or hug him. It was neither.

'Oh Logan, I thought I was going to lose you! I love you..' and she kissed him.

...

2 Weeks later, Logan finally left the hospital, together with his best friends and his girlfriend. His wound had healed, and he was excited to go back home. Kendall held the door of the car open for him. He grinned and stepped in the car.

'Guys, I've been thinking. I can't really remember what happened that night. The last thing I can recall is being dragged into an elevator, and vaguely a gunshot some time after that, but everything else is blurry.' Kendall sat down next to him and put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

'Your wound was bleeding and I believe you had a fever, so no wonder you don't remember. But Steve was trying to kill you, and suddenly he just..well I don't know what was going on in his mind, but he kept saying "I can't live without her" and then all of a sudden he pointed the gun at his own head and… I think you can fill in the rest for yourself.' Logan sighed and nodded. He was glad all of this was over, but it didn't have to end this way. Ofcourse he was relieved when he had realized Steve was dead instead of him, but now that he had the time to think about it, it felt wrong.

'Hey, don't worry so much okay? We're all okay now!' Carlos said smiling. Logan smiled as well and looked to his right. He had the most beautiful girl in the world as girlfriend. Their lips met again and Logan felt all his worries slip away.

**Ofcourse I wouldn't kill Logan! I love him :) If I killed him, I'd hate myself! So slight plot twist in the end, and unfortunately, this is the end of this story. Thanks for all the reviews! 3 you all!**


End file.
